flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Antiowl
Starling pana <3 ~lexiThe Antiowl (typed as αηтι-σωℓ) was a robin who threatened several owls in hillscape1 and other rooms. He also caused Saphireblueyes to turn from good to bad. He had several birds (or "troops"), including a lieutenant who apparently died during a battle, that helped him in his cause. He also said that, when he was a boy, his family was killed by owls, and that he was forced to retreat into a safer place without owls. When owls suddenly started appearing, he was angry and started an "antiowl revolution". Fly Like a Bird 3 The Antiowl made his first appearance in hillscape1 and vowed to destroy all owls due to the uprising of a massive owl population. He recruited several members of his group and appointed a lieutenant (known as antiowl2) to defeat the owls there, but their immortality made this impossible. After several pleas from antiowl2, the Antiowl ordered his servant to retreat and wait for a better time to fight (or when their immortality was removed). Awhile later, the Antiowl sent a few troops to scout several rooms and make sure the owls are kept at bay. He also ordered the defeat of Kludd (who had attacked them earlier). A messenger in the form of a pigeon heard of this and came to Kludd to warn him about the upcoming events and Antiowl's plans to destroy him. Unfortunately, Kludd had pooed on him in ignorance. The messenger returned and pleaded that Kludd head his word. Kludd and a few of his owl friends decided to search for "antis" and made sure the hillscape was safe. A few of the Antiowl's minions had appeared, but did not plan to do any real damage, until the final battle. They only warned them that the Antiowl would return to fight when the owls were weakened and that he was in hiding devising a new plan. The next day (in hillscape3), the owls lost their immortality and a chief owl named Hope formed a new task force and warned two heroes named Kidflash and Speedboy (though also known by Speedgirl or Pewdiepie) that the Antiowl was coming. The two refused to pay Antiowl any mind, as they were currently in pursuit of another (minor) criminal named Evilninja. However, the criminal had already escaped and supposed agents of the Antiowl had begun appearing. Hope, leading the task force and heroes against the Antiowl, fought agents and a few antiowl minions, before finally the true Antiowl appeared. He killed and injured several owls, including Hope. Kidflash and Pewdiepie began fighting and chasing the Antiowl, though he showed excellent fighting skills by dodging several of their attacks and swiftly dropping poo bombs on them. The two heroes eventually disappeared. Other owls began to fight against him, including two other owls named Angle and her son Saphireblueyes. Unfortunately, Saphire surrendered unto the Antiowl and stated that he would "do anything" for him, to which the Antiowl persuaded Saphire to join him in his cause, by saying that he would treat him "like an actual living thing". After much confusion and hesitation, Saphire finally gave in and joined him saying, "All owls are doomed." Angle, saddended at the loss of her son, tried to convince him to return to her, but the Antiowl refused to let her win and argued that Angle had never loved Saphire to begin with and that she had been using her son all along. Saphire agreed to this and left Angle, despite her many unfortunate pleas. The Antiowl, in order to prove he was a better choice, gave Saphire a new sword, claimed he was a warrior and had warrior blood to prove it, and said that Angle would never give him a "sword so pure". Saphire raised his new sword in triumph and the two settled in the trees. There, the Antiowl said that he trusted Saphire over other owls, that he hated all bad owls, and claimed Saphire was a good owl worthy of passing his "good owl" traits down to the next generation. Angle landed in the same tree and tried to convince Saphire again that she was the better choice over the Antiowl. Saphire began to get confused and then finally declared that both the Antiowl and Angle were his "brother and sister" and that he loved them both the same, regarding them as his family. During this, Hope, who finally reappeared, slayed the Antiowl in front of Saphire and Angle, unaware of the incidents that had occured while she was gone. Saphire, so scarred by the event, flew away. Angle, disappointed at Hope's actions, left as well. Hope then went to Angle and said that Saphire could no longer be trusted, as he was in alliance with the Antiowl and that he could serve a real threat in the future. Hope left shortly, but returned and told Kidflash, who had come back and sat in a tree, that she had slayed the Antiowl. However, Hope added that the Antiowl may not be permanently damaged, as he has been known to hide and reappear. Kidflash flew away and continued his normal business. Meanwhile, Saphire and Angle were struggling with their relationship, as Saphire had renamed himself "Saphiredie" and claimed that the Antiowl still lived on in him and that he still served him. Angle, upset and distraught at the new attitude of her former son, left. Hope then attempted to capture Saphire, but stopped, saying that he was only confused and that she would give him some time to ponder his actions instead... The Antiowl returned the next day, just as Hope had predicted, and gave a short speech underground to avoid being pooed on. A few birds (namely Mudmask and Realvampire) spoke against him during his speech, to which he simply did not care. One of his servants (antiowl2) came to do his bidding and was ordered to rid of all owls by any means neccessary. He managed to killed multiple owls, driving most out of the room to the point where mainly robins remained. When he was done, antiowl2 came to his master to alert him that the job was nearly complete and the Antiowl allowed him to leave, before giving one final word and departing himself. Category:Criminals Category:Killers